


Аллигатор просто хотел поиграть на трубе

by Eichenwald



Series: Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Roleswap, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald
Summary: Маршрутки с русско-французскими панками так похорошели при Собянине!или аркобалено-ролсвап!ау, в которой Мармон не туман, русский и давно не мылся
Relationships: Flan | Fran & Mammon | Viper
Series: Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170008
Kudos: 1





	Аллигатор просто хотел поиграть на трубе

**Author's Note:**

> драббл ради драббла и ради истерии про закрытые улицы. это же типа аниме-аушка, альтернативные реальности, все совпадения с миром живых откланяются.
> 
> кто не понял - в конце реборн. он гроза, да, ага.
> 
> (нарисуйте реборна в костюме, кожанном длинном плаще, как у дазая из темной эры, и в перчатках, пж, я вам потом даже деньги за это готова перевести на карту)

> _Пламя внутри тебя и меня,_
> 
> _Наши глаза от слёз ослепли._
> 
> _Ненависти огня_
> 
> _Тянутся вверх красные стебли._

— Мы уже приехали?

— Нет, — ответил Мармон, ни на секунду не отрываясь от журнала. «Форбс» писал — мужчины старше сорока пяти обязаны носить часы. Мармон глянул на своё запястье, поднял рукава непомерно длинной толстовки и глянул на циферблат с мордочкой Хэллоу Китти. Ну да, всё правильно, «Форбс», так держать.

— А сейчас?

— Нет, — Мармон ещё раз пролистнул страницы, пробежался глазами по статье с очередным интервью Маска, поискал глазами хоть одного итальянского дона — их всё ещё не было, поэму что, пф, теневая экономика не экономика, видите ли! Какое нахальство!

— А теперь?

— От называния синонимов мы быстрее не доедем, — апатично отметил Мармон, сетуя на то, что стырил из разбитой витрины киоска именно «Форбс», а не, ну, какой-нибудь познавательный журнал про животных для дошкольников. В идеале, конечно, нужен был журнал «Орифлейм», чтобы обмазаться всеми страницами с духами — они не мылись уже четыре дня, и собственная вонь начинала раздражать, — но кто ж их продаёт так просто, а не приносит через адептов. Поганые аметисты.

— А в данный момент?

— Молодой человек, — женщина, прижимающая к себе кофту, детскую, вязаную, крикнула так резко и отчаянно, что Мармон вздрогнул, — пожалуйста, угомоните своего брата.

Да этот брат мне во внуки годится, дорогуша, подумал Мармон и пересел от женщины поближе к Франу. Машина вильнул на кочке, и женщина съехала с сидения, лишившись вмиг опоры, и так громко зарыдала, что пара дам, скорее даже девочек, ещё подростки, наверное, тоже начали всхлипывать. Где-то в самом конце дед с тростью по-доброму причитал, что всё обойдётся. Мармон, который случайно попал в очередной неспокойный период СНГ, считал, что, нет, нихуя не обойдётся.

Мармон — это кличка такая, данная первым учеником за жадность. До этого его звали Вайпер — тоже кличка, только уже лично выбранная в годы, когда в маленькую однушку на Дыбенко ворвалась женщина в белой одежде и предложила работу за настолько круглую сумму, что нищий студент-фокусник-каратист не смог отказаться. По факту его звали Валентин Николаевич Жидовский, и его разыскивали ещё КГБшники, что уж говорить про современное ФСБ. И Мармон честно приехал в Питер, чтобы забрать одну из припрятанных на чёрные дни заначек, а ученика с собой потащил потому, что И-Пин ещё можно было оставить одну и знать, что дом по приезде останется цел, а вот Фран был Армагеддоном в банке и уёбской вязанной шапке, который приходилось таскать с собой даже в толчок.

А схватили их на очередном скручивании мирных протестов за то, что у них были яркие волосы — потому что, ну, панки же, очевидно. И ничего другого, неа. Хорошо, что Фран пусть и не совсем осознанно, но контролировал иллюзии и их влияние на чужие умы — пробить Мармона по базе данным никто не пробил, а вот отпустить их иллюзия как-то не смогла. Мармон ненавидел иллюзионистов.

Перед лицом встала ублюдская рожа Фонга, и захотелось сплюнуть, смачно так харкнуть, желательно в эту переменчивую мордашку с идеально гладкой кожей, глубокими чёрными глазами, словно две адские червоточины, шелковистыми длинными волосами, вечно стянутыми в аккуратную косу. Да бляяяяяя.

Машина остановилась, злобный дядечка в форме и с автоматом наперевес открыл дверцу и гаркнул так, что даже глуховатая бабка с большими очками услышала:

— Геннадий и Парамон Жабкины кто?!

Мармон глянул на посветлевшего Франа — да что ж с этим ребёнком было не так?

— Мы, — ответил Мармон, вставая и засовывая руки в карман — ну так, чисто для душевного спокойствия. Ну сколько тут, человек тридцать, он их всех точно завалить сможет.

— Пройдёмте, ваша остановочка.

Фран семенил за Мармоном, как утёнок за мамой уткой, верно полагая, что сможет использовать своего учителя как живой щит. Мармон внутренне порадовался, что некой прагматичности воспитанника всё же научил, а уж как колдовать эту свою шуду-вуду синюю энергию — это придёт. Когда-нибудь. Обязательно.

И стоило только на пару секунд порадоваться, что морок ребёнка наконец-то начал нормально работать, как впереди замаячила знакомая фигура в длинном плаще и уёбских перчатках. Где-то за горизонтом мелькнула молния, тучи скапливались над серым хмурым городом, мигалки освещали улицы с разбитыми фонарями, а Мармон понимал, что не боится Грозы.

Но определённо опасается того, что за ней идёт.


End file.
